


Queer Club

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, LGBT group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much pestering from Cas, Hannah finally relents and goes to the school LGBT group. She meets a few of the members, and is very glad about one new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [ mrs-pants47 ](http://mrs-pants47.tumblr.com) on tumblr, asking: "hannah/kim :)"
> 
> I've never actually been to a LGBT group because we don't have one at college, so this is probably not what one is like
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the prompt!

“C'mon, Hannah, you’d love it,” Cas encouraged as they walked over to the auditorium. Nervously, Hannah shuffled her alongside Castiel, not too eager to join him. For weeks, he’d been begging her to join the Queer Club, but Hannah had politely declined every time. Sometimes it was apin how pursuasive Cas could be.

“I’m not going to fit in,” Hannah sighed, looking at some of the other kids walking towards the theatre. Cas was taking them there early, to introduce Hannah to some of his friends, but there were still other people turning up. Cas stopped them both in the hallway, grabbing hold of of both of Hannah’s delicate hands.

“Han, they accept gender queer people, they accept ace aro people, you’re gonna be fine, alright?” Cas smiled gently, squeezing her hands. “Please, just come with me.” Sighing, Hannah bit her lip and carried on walking to the auditorium.

There were about 300 seats in the theatre, and about ten of them were filled with various groups of students just milling around. Hannah’s eyes scanned the seats, searching for someone she knew. On the third row, Sam Winchester was sat talking to a girl with brown hair that was pinned up. She knew him as one of Cas’ friends, and was glad she had someone to talk to beside Castiel.

As she turned to the front, Hannah found herself face to face with a red head wearing a Harry Potter shirt. She had a broad smile on her face.

“Hey! I’m Charlie, you’re Hannah, right?” Charlie greet excitedly. Without warning, she pulled Hannah into a strong hug. “I run the club, with my girlfriend - Dorothy.” Charlie pointed to the girl sat beside Sam, who winked when she saw Charlie looking at her. Seemingly swooning, Charlie placed her hand on her heart and smiled gratefully.

“Yes, I’m Hannah,” she smiled brightly at Charlie. “Cas finally convinced me to come.” Charlie laughed loudly, slapping her hand on Hannah’s upper arm. Behind her, Cas started chortling too.

Soon, both straightened up. Some things were happening around them, more people turning up and the projector screen was lowering. Dorothy yelled something to Charlie about starting up, and she nodded in reply.

“So we don’t expect you to come out right away, it doesn’t matter what you identify as but we’d rather you be comfortable before telling us anything,” Charlie explained quietly, while someone else flciked the projector on. “But, if you’re okay with it, would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the guys.”

Hannah shakily nodded, looking around at the growing audience. There weren’t many more people than when they first came in, but it was still pretty large crowd. She was nervous to speak in front of them all, but Cas said they were all nice people. It would be nice to have a lot of friends.

In the front row, there was a girl with a round face and dark hair tied up in a pony tail, smiling as she chatted to some others. Hannah’s heart skipped a beat as she looked on. The girl, whoever she was, was beautiful. She caught herself staring as Castiel coughed loudly at her. When Hannah turned to face him, she found a suggestive smirk on his face.

“That’s Kim,” Cas nodded towards the girl. “She’s the one that organises all the outings. Her family own the auto shop on the east of town, they’ve got a mini bus they let us borrow.” Though Cas’ information was generally relevant, Hannah stopped listening after Kim’s name was revealed. Kim. Her name fitted her look so perfectly, Hannah couldn’t believe. Hannah’s staring was soon interrupted again, this time by Charlie who was now holding a mic.

“Hannah, move this way a bit,” Charlie whispered, gesturing to the centre of the stage. Once her and Hannah were in the spotlight, Charlie nodded and the microphone clicked on with a soft humming of feedback. Everyone suddenly stopped their conversations to look to the front. “Hey guys, so we’ll get the meeting under way in a second, but first I’d like to introduce Hannah.” As the students began to clap, Charlie passed the mic to Hannah.

“Hi, I’m Hannah,” she said. The situation was extremely overwhelming and she couldn’t think of a single thing to say about herself. Nervously laughing, Hannah’s eyes swept the audience, hoping inspiration would strike. Then her eyes settled on Kim, and she found confidence from somewhere in the back of her mind. “I’m Cas’ friend, from when we were younger. I like playing chess, musicals, gardening. Carmilla is my favourite show, well web series. I’m not really that interesting, but I would like to make friends with you guys.”

The audience applauded. Hannah quickly handed the mic back to Charlie before skulking to the third row, where Cas had chosen to sit. Charlie continued the rest of the presentation with the help of Dorothy. She wasn’t really paying attention, so she had no idea what was really happening.

It surprised her when Dorothy suddenly yelled about bringing out the drinks.

People had divided up into social groups again, leaving Hannah awkwardly trailing behind Castiel. Sam was also with them, talking to Cas about some sort of video game that had just come out. Not interested, Hannah found herslef with nothing to do until Charlie walked over with Dorothy in tow. Dorothy offered Hannah a paper cup with orange dilute in it.

“So how are you liking things so far?” Charlie asked, before taking a bite of a biscuit. Hannah nodded, gazing straight at Kim as she mimed something. Charlie followed her line of sight, smirking when she saw what she was staring at.

“Yeah, I’m really liking the whole thing,” Hannah replied absently, eyes still trained on Kim. With raised eyebrows, Charlie jabbed Hannah’s arm, finally capturing Hannah’s full attention.

“Go talk to her,” Charlie smiled. Jaw gaping as she tried to protest, Hannah shook her head with a firm no.

“She’s not scary,” Dorothy laughed. Hannah blushed, her face turning a deep shade of red. She was about to turn around and run away when Dorothy yelled up. “Kim, we need logistics!”

Kim was there within a second, same wide grin still plastered on her face. Dorothy kept Kim talking for a few seconds, asking about the minibus while Charlie kept Hannah still by holding her hand. Once Dorothy had finished her speech, she gently pushed Kim towards Hannah and slipped away, closley followed by Charlie, then Sam, then Cas. Hannah was the only one left.

“Hey, you’re the new kid, aren’t you,” Kim raised her eyebrows, looking Hannah up and down. She felt slightly self concious and pulled her sleeves down over her hands. “It’s cool you like chess. My Grandpa taught me to play, but I don’t like playing competitively.” Hannah nodded, so nervous she couldn’t speak.

They stood for a few minutes in awkward silence, but Kim made no effort to move away. Hannah could feel her face of fire, guessing her cheeks were glowing red. After a while, Kim slowly slided closer to Hannah, and soon their bodies were touching at the side. Hannah took a deep breath.

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?” She muttered, not looking Kim in the eye. Frowning, Kim gingerly pulled Hannah’s chin until they were facing each other.

“I’d love to,” Kim smirked. Fingers still clasping Hannah’s face, Kim leaned in a placed a wet kiss on the tip of her nose. “I’ll pick you up Saturday at 7?” Hannah eagerly nodded, face cooling as she calmed a little. Kim kissed her once more on the cheek, before winking and bounding to another group of friends. Hannah didn’t even realise, still reveling in the faint press of lipstick on her cheek.

Queer club had been worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos 
> 
> If you want me to fill out a prompt, message me [ here! ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask) I'd be happy to fill out most things!


End file.
